Hijos de Semidios
by ghostlyWritter
Summary: Cuando los semidioses mas famosos tienen hijos... (RESUBIDO!)
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueño de nada sobre PJO o HoO que es de Rick Riordan, mio es solamente la trama y todos los personajes no conocidos antes, son mios y solo mios.**

oO0o0Oo

PROLOGO

Mis padres me contaron que una vez el titan Cronos se levanto de las profundidades del Tartaro y se libró una feroz lucha por el poder entre los Dioses y mestizos contra los Titanes. Esta lucha se conose como La Batalla de Manhattan. Un semidios llamado Luke Castellan que estaba resentido con los dioses, ayudo a Cronos a resurgir y fue su anfitrion. Mis padres junto con Thalia Grace (hija de Zeus) y con Ethan Nakamura (hijo de Nemesis) lucharon contra el titan pero fallaron. Al final Luke comprendio que estaba hacendo todo mal se quito la vida para derrotar a Cronos pero el, siendo el conbarde que es, huyo y nunca se volvio a ver. La vida siguio tranquila hasta que Gea, la madre de Cronos comenzo a despertar y hubo de nuevo conflictos. Mis padres junto con Leo Valdez (hijo de Hefesto), Piper McLean (hija de Afrodita), Jason Grace (hijo de Jupiter), Frank Zhang (Hijo de Marte), y Hazel Levesque (Hija de Pluton) derrotaron a Gea y la paz volvio por un tiempo. Solo por un tiempo. Hasta que se escucharon rumores del regreso de Cronos. Porque Cronos ha vuelto.

Mi nombre es Sally Jackson, hija de Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase. Mi padre es hijo de Poseidon y Sally Jackson. Mi madre es hija de Atenea y Frederick Chase.

Y todo comenzo cuando hice explotar el sanitario de chicas por tercera vez en el mes de junio…

oO0o0Oo

**Esta es mi primer fic sobre PJO, no sean tan crueles conmigo. Si tienen dudas, solo pregunten. Y recuerden un autor de FanFiction se alimenta de Reviews. Y ya se que se preguntaran: ¿Por qué otra resubida? La respuesta es porque no me gusto como iba quedando, asi que le di una gran revisada y aquí esta. Espero que esta vez si me guste como quedo la historia. Y al final de cada capitulo voy a oner una pequeña descripcion de cada personaje nuevo, para que los conoscan :DDDD**

_Soy un campista del Campamento Mestizo por y para siempre_


	2. 1- Un Caballo me Visita en la Escuela

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueño de nada sobre PJO o HoO que es de Rick Riordan, mio es solamente la trama y todos los personajes no conocidos antes, son mios y solo mios.**

oO0o0Oo

CAPITULO 1 – UN CABALLO ME VISITA EN LA ESCUELA

\- ¡Que yo no hice reventar en excusado, profesor Saver! –

\- Srta. Jackson, es la tercera vez que vuela un inodoro este mes, y las Srtas. Steele y Trace vieron cuando usted lo hizo –

\- Ellas me metieron la cabeza en el wc –

\- Pero usted lo reventó –

-Porque solo me culpa a mí, sabe muy bien que Rebecca y Marisa son pirómanas, ellas siempre hacen explotar cosas y llevaban explosivos cuando el excusado voló.

-¡Señorita!, no permitiré esta clase de comportamientos en esta escuela. Llamare a sus padres para que vengan a recogerla, estará suspendida el tiempo suficiente para que aprenda que jugar con dinamita no es nada bueno, pudieron haber perdido la vida en la explosión –

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, ahora por favor, quédese fuera de mi vista en lo que hago papeles para la suspensión, y llamo a los señores Jackson para que se la lleven- se me quedo mirando raro con sus ojos, uno azul y el otro marrón, pero no había de que preocuparse, perdió un ojo en batalla (no se en cual, nunca dice) y de todas maneras él es raro.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que mis padres llegaran a la escuela y para una chica de 15 años que tiene muchos problemas en su vida esto no es mucho. Como te abras dado cuenta, no soy una chica comun, soy hija de dos semidioses (hijo de un antiguo dios griego y un mortal [si, todas los mitos griegos son reales]), tengo dislexia, THDA (trastorno hiperactivo por déficit de atención) y he perdido un hermano, pero ser lo que soy tiene varias ventajas, puedo controlar muy bien la niebla (el velo mágico que evita que los mortales comunes vean las cosas mitológicas como lo que son), controlo el agua y aunque soy muy testaruda como mi padre también soy bien inteligente, no como mi hermano, el tenia una gran memoria, sabiduría e inteligencia (no, no son lo mismo). Creo que debería contarte algo sobre mi hermano, el se llamaba Freddy Jackson (bueno, Frederick, pero todos le decían Freddy), era rubio y con unos ojos grises tormenta, igual que mama, no como yo que tengo el cabello negro y ojos verde mar. El, al igual que yo, fue al campamento mestizo a los 7 años, pero falleció a los 15 en una misión al Mar de los Monstruos. Me contaban en el campamento que era muy popular con las chicas, pero que no hacía caso a ninguna, que tenia pareja pero nadie nunca me dijo quien era. De hecho, no se mucho sobre él. Cuando mama me cuenta termina llorando. Y cuando a papa le pregunto, evade mis preguntas

Después de lo que parecieron varios eones mis padres aparecen.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso esta vez? – pregunto mi papa

\- Su hija hizo explotar el inodoro del baño de chicas, por tercera vez consecutiva mientras peleaba con dos de sus compañeras – dijo el director

\- ¡Ellas me metieron la cabeza en el inodoro, por tercera vez consecutiva! – le conteste imitando su tono

\- Solo diga cuánto dinero nos va a costar, y cuanto tiempo va a estar castigada – me corto mama

\- Por el dinero no se preocupe señora Jackson, y no va a estar castigada, quedara suspendida el resto del mes – dijo Saver

\- Pero eso son dos semanas, y el baile de verano es la próxima semana – le reclame

\- Lo sé, y también se que usted es una de las organizadoras, pero una suspensión es una suspensión – dijo muy molesto- hasta que aprenda a no jugar con explosivos, volverá, ¿Entendido?- me regaño el maestro

-Si, señor- le respondi resignada

\- Entonces, se pueden retirar, excepto usted señor Jackson- dijo eso ultimo con una carga de ira en su voz, cosa que se oyó gracioso con su estúpido acento francés

\- Vayan al carro chicas, los alcanzo en un momento- dijo mi papa- Ah y por cierto Sally, tu tío Brunner te espera afuera-

-¿Tío Brunner?- me quede pensando un rato – ahh, te refieres a Quirón-

-Exacto- me dijo impaciente- ahora ve-

Al salir de la escuela me encontré a Quirón, el director de actividades del Campamento, que es un centauro (mitad hombre y mitad caballo). El estaba en su forma humana, en una silla de ruedas con su chaqueta de tweed que olía a café.

-Hola Sally- me saludo Quirón- Veo que has crecido en estos últimos meses-

En su voz se oía algo de preocupación, cosa de note rápidamente.

-Que sucede Quirón, porque ese tono en tu voz. Recuerda que me prometiste no ocultarme nada- le recrimine

\- Lo que pasa es que el oráculo ha dado una profecía que te menciona, a ti y a tu hermano-

-¡Eso es IMPOSIBLE!, el está muerto, como es posible que Rachel lo mencione en una profecía,¿ es una broma cierto?, debe de ser una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa y muy adelantada, porque cumplo hasta dentro de dos meses-

-Creo que deberías ir al Campamento y oír la profecía cariño, de hecho tu padre y yo también debemos de ir- me dijo como respuesta mi mama

-¡MANTICORA!- oí a mi papa gritar- Es el doctor Espino, AL AUTO TODOS PERO DE YA!

Mi papa venía siendo perseguido por una manticora (hombre-León) gigante, mi papa blandió su mortífera espada Riptide, hecha de bronce celestial, daba mandobles a diestra y siniestra pero la manticora parecía conocer la forma de atacar de mi papa.

-TODOS, CORRAN- Grito él, pero el monstruo ataco

-Al suelo!- grito mi mama al ver que la manticora lanzaba proyectiles hacia nosotros

Utilice uno de mis mensajes iris pre-pagados hecho de platino nubular (un metal consagrado a Hermes e Iris)

-Gus, campista de iris, campamento mestizo- le dije a la moneda plateada que tenía en mis manos e inmediatamente comenzó a salir un arcoíris y neblina de ella.

-Que pasa Sally- me pregunto el

\- Ven con un carro volador a la escuela Goode, una manticora nos ataca- le dije con pura desesperación en mi voz

-Voy enseguida, Sally-

oO0o0Oo

**Sally Jackson**

**Edad: 15**

**Alias: Sally**

**Estatus: Legado de Poseidón**

**Padres: Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase**

**Descripción física: 1.69 de altura, delgada, cabello negro, ojos verdes, piel blanca.**

**Habilidades: Controlar el agua, buen manejo de espada, conversar con animales marinos y caballos, control de la Niebla**

**Defecto fatídico: Sacrificaría el mundo por salvar a alguien a quien quiere**

**Miedos: Perder a sus seres queridos**

_Soy un campista del Campamento Mestizo por y para siempre_


	3. 2- De Vuelta al Campamento

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueño de nada sobre PJO o HoO que es de Rick Riordan, mio es solamente la trama y todos los personajes no conocidos antes, son mios y solo mios.**

oO0o0Oo

CAPITULO 2 – DE VUELTA AL CAMPAMENTO

Después de cinco minutos que se me hicieron interminables, Gustav Fleetcheer (también llamado Tav, o Tav), hijo de Iris la diosa del Arco Multicolor, llego al estacionamiento de la escuela Goode. El es un chico blanco y algo pequeño, pero lo más raro de todo es que su cabello cambia de color dependiendo de su estado de humor, azul claro sí está relajado, amarillo si está nervioso, rojo cuando se enoja y así.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- me pregunto agitado  
-Lo que pasó fue que la manticora, una vieja enemiga mía, intentó secuestrar a Annabeth de nuevo, Sally la ataco con Retiarii y se volvió un montón de polvo amarillo.- dijo mi papa  
-¿Retiarii?- pregunto Tav  
-Mi anillo de Perla Marina que se convierte en lanza, espada y tridente que me regalo Poseidón- dije como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo  
\- ¿¡Perla Marina!? Pensé qué solamente Poseidón, Anfitrite y Tritón podían usarla- pregunto muy sorprendido Quirón  
-Si, bueno, Poseidón juntó con Apolo, Artemisa, Hermes e Iris han acordado permitir que sus hijos, legados y cazadoras utilicen sus metales consagrados para hacer armas- dijo papa  
-Pero cuando ha sido eso que yo no me eh enterado  
-Hace una semana-dijo mama  
-Bien, no hay tiempo que esperar, los dioses necesitan a todos los semidioses a más tardar el 15 de marzo en el campamento- dijo el centauro  
-Eso es en cinco días  
-Lo sé Annabeth, pero se ocupan lo más posible  
-También los romanos?  
-Esta vez no Percy, solo griegos

Después de nuestra plática, papa, mama y yo nos fuimos con Tav en el carro volador tirado por pegasos y Quirón se fue galopando.

\- Si los dioses dejan que sus descendientes usen sus metales consagrado, porque yo no tengo una espada de platino nubular? - me pregunto Tav  
\- No lo sé, tal vez Poseidón se adelantó y yo fui la primera - le conteste  
\- Tal vez es por eso, porque ya ves que el platino sólo lo usan para los mensajes Iris pre-pagados

Después de eso nos quedamos callados, y volamos, y volamos, y volamos hasta llegar al campamento. En el campamento puedes encontrar de todo. Literalmente hablando, encuentras de todo. Allí puedes encontrar desde un campo de fresas hasta un muro de escalada que chorrea lava, desde un arsenal hasta una cueva donde vive el oráculo de Delfos, y también un conjunto de edificios para los semidioses griegos que hay viven, treinta Cabañas, una por cada dios griego que tiene hijos y legados, y en el caso de Artemisa, sus cazadoras cuando ella se va de caza sola. Desde que se hicieron las paces con el lado romano y el egipcio, hemos adoptado algunas de sus tradiciones, la mayoría romanas. Por ejemplo, ya aceptan a los legados y afuera del campamento esta Nueva Atenas, la ciudad para los mestizos y sus hijos en el campamento.

La cabaña número uno es la de Zeus, un mini palacio azul cielo, cuyas puertas de bronce pulido atrapan la luz solar haciendo que parezca que relampaguean. La número dos es otro mini palacio como el anterior, sólo que morado claro y más alto. La tres es la de Poseidón (donde me quedo ahí cuando resido en el campamento), es de roca marina y baja pero larga, las primeras dos huelen a ozono, pero esta huele a agua salada, un olor que me encanta.

La cabaña cuatro es de Deméter, la diosa de la agricultura, por eso tiene pasto en el techo y siempre huele a pasto mojado recién podado. La cinco es de Ares, grande pero mal pintada creo que con sangre de jabalí. La seis es la de Atenea y luce como una biblioteca digna del Olimpo, tiene un aroma a libro nuevo y ahí vivía mi hermanó antes de quedar desaparecido en combate. La cabaña 7 es la de Apolo, es de oro y es imposible verla directamente en el día ya que brilla como el sol. La 8 es de Artemisa y es de plata, durante el día parece una cabaña normal, pero en la noche brilla como la de Apolo, sólo que plateada. La nueve es de Hefesto y parece una fábrica y créeme, no quieres saber a que huele (solvente!).

La cabaña número 10 es la de Afrodita y parece la mansión de Barbie tamaño real con un empalagoso aroma a perfume de flores, fresas y bombones. La 11 es de Hermes y es una cabaña común y corriente, donde se hospedan los mestizos hasta ser reconocidos. La doce es de Dionisio, morada y huele a vino tinto. La trece es la de Hades y parece una casa funeraria. La 14 es de Iris y tiene los colores del arco iris. La 15 y la 21 que son de Hipnos y Morfeo son azules y por las paredes se ven los sueños de quienes duermen dentro. De la 16 a la 19 son Cabañas comunes, pertenecen a Némesis, Niké, Hebe y Tyché y son roja, dorada, plateada y amarilla respectivamente.

La 20 es de Hécate y parece la casa de un mago. La 22 es de Eros, es del color que a ti más te guste y con tu olor favorito y tiene a los chicos más guapos de todos. La 23, 24, 25, 26 y 27 están en forma de edifico de departamentos, es de los Anemoi los cuatro dioses del viento (Noto, Céfiro, Euro y Bóreas) y la de hasta arriba es de Eolo. La veintiocho es de Perséfone y parece una flor de granada. La veintinueve es una doble, para los hijos de Fobos y Deimos. Y la 30 es otra doble de Eris y Harmonía, diosas de la discordia y la armonía, respectivamente.

Después de haberme instalado en mi cabaña, nos llamaron a todos con urgencia.

-Hermes ha traído un mensaje del Olimpo - dijo Quirón  
\- Es todo un honor tenerte aquí Hermes - dijo Dionisio con una buena carga de sarcasmo.

El había sido castigado por perseguir a una ninfa prohibida, su castigo fueron cien años de sobriedad como director del Campamento Mestizo y para ser el dios del Vino fue muy doloroso, después de ayudar a en la Batalla de Manhattan le recortaron el castigo a 50 años y luego de ayudar en la batalla contra Gea quedo libre del castigo, pero se enamoró del campamento y decidió quedarse de director permanente y ahora puede tomar, siempre y cuando no lo haga frente a los campistas menores de 18 años.

\- Son dos los mensajes que vengó a traer, de hecho- Hermes corrigió a Quirón  
-Mis disculpas señor Hermes, díganos lo, por favor  
\- Número uno: los hijos cuyos padres o señora o ascendente tenga un metal consagrado, podrán usarlo para arma - todos se emocionaron - y número dos: a partir del 15 de marzo los dioses, incluyendo los presentes, vendrán al campamento uno por semana, y elegirán un semidiós, legado o cazadora para combatir a Cronos de nuevo  
\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntaron más de tres cuartas partes del campamento  
\- Creo que hablé de más, me voy- dijo a punto de desaparecer

oO0o0Oo

**Gustav Fleetcheer**

**Edad: 16**

**Alias: Gus, Tav**

**Estatus: Mestizo**

**Padres: Iris y Mario Fleetcheer**

**Descripción física: 1.79 de altura, delgado, cabello cambiante dependiendo de su estado de humor, ojos de colores, piel blanca.**

**Habilidades: Control de la luz y arcoíris, hablar con pegasos, muy buena puntería y dibuja genial**

**Defecto fatídico: Puede llegar a ser demasiado despreocupado**

**Miedos: Perder a sus seres queridos**

_Soy un campista del Campamento Mestizo por y para siempre_


	4. 3- Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueño de nada sobre PJO o HoO que es de Rick Riordan, mio es solamente la trama y todos los personajes no conocidos antes, son mios y solo mios. **

oO0o0Oo

CAPITULO 3 – REVELACIONES

-¡Eso es imposible!- grito papa alarmado- entre Annabeth, Luke y yo lo destruimos hace como 30 años, repito, es imposible que Cronos haya resurgido. Grover dijo que su esencia se disolvió, que había quedado tan destruida que tardaría eones, miles de eones tan solo en formar una conciencia.

-Lo se pero- dijo Hermes un poco incomodo- ya tengo que irme, Deméter me ha pedido mil rosas negras para dentro de una hora- saco su celular y se convirtió en un caduceo, su símbolo de poder

"Alto hay, no te vayas Hermes, eres muy maleducado de tu parte por dejar a estos jóvenes con semejante intriga, diles todo" dijo una voz reptiliana femenina, llamada Martha, la serpiente roja de Hermes

-Hola Martha, hola George- salude a las serpientes del caduceo

"Hola Sally, traes alguna rata para mí?" dijo George, la otra serpiente azul de Hermes

"Siempre pidiendo ratas" dijo Martha

-Eres irremediable George- dije

"Cierto"

"Pero no veníamos a hablar de eso. Hermes diles a los mestizos lo de Cronos"

-Porque yo?- pregunto el dios

"Porque tu lo dijiste" menciono George

"Apolo lo iba a anunciar en una semana, pero tienes la lengua tan llena de mantequilla que todo se te resbala" lo regaño Martha

-Que acaso no es normal que a un dios le guste la mantequilla de maní?

"No lo creo, y diles ya, tal vez tendrán pesadillas"

-Créeme, les cuente o no, tendrán pesadillas- dijo el dios con tono burlón- Esta bien. Hace unos años, Grover dijo que su conciencia quedo tan destruida que tardaría eones, millones de eones en formarse nuevo

"En otras palabras, no lo veremos en mucho tiempo" murmuro Martha

-Usted lo dice como si fuera una cosa cualquiera señor Hermes- dijo una campista de Afrodita, llamada Astrid López, de ascendencia latina. De México, creo.

-Pues para un dios, Astrid, unos eones son como años para un mortal- le contesto- pero ya que estamos aquí, vámonos a la hoguera para que les cuente todo.

oO0o0Oo

Eran apenas las 3 de la tarde y hacia algo de calor, pero eso no impedía que la hoguera refulgiera a todo su esplendor. Todos nos acomodamos a su alrededor para escuchar la historia

-Hace eones, miles de eones, este planeta era regido por Caos y de él nacieron Nix, Gea, Tártaro y Erebo. Gea se sentía sola, así que engendro ella sola a Urano, el cielo, y con él tuvo a Ponto, el mar. Ellos tres gobernaron al mundo. Tiempo después, Gea y Urano tuvieron a los Ciclopes, Hecatonquiros y Titanes. Quien conoce a los ciclopes?- pregunto Hermes

-Arges, Brontes y Esteropes- contesto un chico de Atenea- ellos fueron arrojados al Tártaro, cuando fue la titanomaquia, Zeus los saco para luchar contra los titanes, y después hicieron un trato y fabricaron las armas de los tres grandes

\- Y también el arco de Artemisa- la interrumpió Thalia

\- Exacto –dijo Hermes- y los hecatonquiros son

-Briares, Coto y Giges- dijo el mismo hijo de Atenea

\- Correcto- le contesto el dios- Ellos también fueron encerrados allí y torturados por Kampe. Eones mas tarde de ellos nacieron los titanes y son doce, alguien los conoce?

-Ellos son Océano, Ceo, Críos, Hiperión, Jápeto, Cronos, Febe, Mnemosine, Rea, Temis, Tetis y Tea- Conteste, esos si me los sabia

-De ellos, Cronos y Rea reinaron porque Gea le dijo a Cronos que castrara a Urano, de la sangre que callo de allí nació Afrodita. Los titanes lucharon contra sus padres y ganaron. Después de eso Cronos y Rea tuvieron a los dioses. Hestia, Deméter, Hera, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. Ellos combatieron en la titanomaquia y en la gigantomaquia. Delfos predijo una profecía, la Gran Profecía. Los 3 grandes juraron no tener más hijos para evitar que se cumpliera la profecía, pero como verán, Zeus tuvo a Thalia y Poseidón a Percy. Rachel, la puedes recitar

_Un mestizo de los viejos dioses contra todo augurio a 16 llegará._

_Y verá el mundo en sueño sin fin._

_El alma del héroe, la hoja maldita desgarrará._

_Una simple elección sus días terminará._

_Al Olimpo preservara o arrasara._

Dijo la oráculo que reside en Rachel Elizabeth Dare, una chica de 15 años inmortal gracias a la ayuda de Apolo. Yo la llamo RED.

-Esa es la profecía, y como todos sabemos Percy fue el héroe de ella y derroto a Cronos- menciono Quirón- luego, Rachel hizo otra profecía. Nos haces el favor Rachel

_Siete mestizos responderán a la llamada._

_Bajo la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo debe caer._

_Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento,_

_Y los enemigos en armas ante las Puertas de la Muerte._

-Saben que los 7 mestizos fueron Percy, Annabeth, Jasón, Leo, Piper, Hazel y Frank- Menciono el dios

-Señor Hermes- dijo un legado de Ares- esto que tiene que ver con el regreso de Cronos?

-Justo es a donde voy – le respondió Hermes- Los 7 mestizos derrotaron a Gea y todo quedo en paz por un tiempo. La razón es que cuando Luke se encajo el cuchillo de Annabeth, Cronos escapo y dejo que Luke muriera. El quería que nosotros pensáramos que murió, pero escapo.

\- Eso significa que la muerte de Luke fue en vano?- pregunto mama alarmada

\- Temo que si Annabeth- le respondió Hermes- Cronos esta libre, nos enteramos por Rachel que dijo una nueva profecía mientras estaba con Apolo la semana pasada. La puedes decir?

-No la recuerdo y Delfos no la quiere decir

RED se estaba poniendo tan roja como su cabello, intentaba pero no podía y de pronto hubo un estallido verde donde se encontraba RED. Delfos decidió salir y pregunto

"Que es lo que desean saber?" pregunto la oráculo con cien veces hablando al mismo tiempo

-Como estas Delfos?- saludo Hermes- podrías decirnos la nueva profecía. Creo que la has llamado La Profecía de los 14, la puedes decir?

Y en ese momento dijo la profecía

oO0o0Oo

**Astrid López**

**Edad: 13**

**Alias: Astrid, ALo**

**Estatus: Mestiza**

**Padres: Afrodita y Julio Lopez**

**Descripción física: 1.63 de altura, delgada, cabello negro con mechas rosas, ojos caleidoscópicos, piel morena.**

**Defecto fatídico: Vanidad**

**Miedos: Quedar en la ruina**

**Si tienen preguntas, preguntenme, no muerdo. Bueno solo si me hacen enojar. Hasta luego**

_Soy un campista del Campamento Mestizo por y para siempre_


	5. 4- Las Profecias

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueño de nada sobre PJO o HoO que es de Rick Riordan, mio es solamente la trama y todos los personajes no conocidos antes, son mios y solo mios. **

oO0o0Oo

CAPITULO 4 – LAS PROFECIAS

_Se necesitan catorce_

_Doce descendientes de los dioses_

_Mestizos, Cazadoras y Legados_

_Con un Bendecido y una Guardiana_

_Solo se necesitan catorce_

_Para el rey de los Titanes derrotar_

_Y la madre de los dioses evite despertar_

_Los Olímpicos mas Dos_

_A sus elegidos han de reclamar_

Eso fue lo que dijo RED antes de desmayarse. Un chico de Apolo fue a revisarla y nos dijo que se encontraba bien.

-Creo que la profecía se explica por si sola, deberán ser 12 entre mestizos, cazadoras y legados. Mas aparte un Bendecido de Hera y una Guardiana de Hestia, fácil- dijo el dios

Debería explicar algo sobre los chicos de la profecía. Los mestizos son hijos de un dios y un mortal, los legados son hijos de un dios y un semidiós o de un mestizo y un mortal o de un mestizo y otro mestizo, como yo, que soy hija de un hijo de Poseidón y de una hija de Atenea. Las cazadoras son compañeras de caza de Artemisa y pueden ser mortales, mestizas, legados, ninfas o cualquier otra doncella virgen.

Los Bendecidos son eso justamente, mortales con la bendición divina de Hera, ya que ella no puede tener semidioses con mortales "adopta" mortales y los bendice, así ellos serian como hijos suyos y pueden comer ambrosia y néctar, perecer por armas inmortales y tienen poderes similares a los hijos de Zeus, o sea, convocar rayos, volar, y también saben quienes van a terminar juntos como esposos.

Y las Guardianas de Hestia son sus guardianas, las que cuidan el fuego eterno del hogar. Ellas reciben la bendición de Hestia y son parecidos a los Bendecidos, solo de que con la condición de ser niñas jóvenes e inocentes. Son como mestizas y ellas obtienen el poder de convencer a quien sea por lo que sea y todas tienen el poder del fuego.

-Y, como sabremos quienes son los elegidos? Padre- dijo una hija de Hermes

\- Pues los dioses vendrán y los eligi…

_El hijo del Rayo y el Águila a la vez_

_El mar, el arcoíris y la muerte lo buscaran_

_Griego y Romano a la vez_

_Los hijos de héroes lo encontraran_

-RED dijo una nueva profecía, y no han pasado ni 5 minutos de la anterior- dije asustada

-Debo irme- chillo Hermes y desapareció en un PUFF. Parecía realmente asustado, sorprendido y emocionado todo a la vez

_El legado de Atenea volverá_

_Su hermana lo buscara_

_A los infiernos bajara y regresara_

_Pues él, miembro de la profecía será_

-Increíble!- grito mama- 3 profecías en menos de 10 minutos, y dos de ellas mencionan a mis hijos

-Relájate Annie- la calmo papa- Oíste a Delfos, Frederick volverá con nosotros

Toda esa información era demasiada para mí. Freddy iba a estar conmigo otra vez, y no pude resistirlo y me desmaye

oO0o0Oo

**Por algo el capitulo se llama Las Profecias. Espero que les guste**

_Soy un campista del Campamento Mestizo por y para siempre_


	6. 5- Sueños

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueño de nada sobre PJO o HoO que es de Rick Riordan, mio es solamente la trama y todos los personajes no conocidos antes, son mios y solo mios. **

oO0o0Oo

CAPITULO 5 – SUEÑOS

Después de haberme desmayado comenzó a tener uno de los conocidos sueños de mestizos, donde podemos ver el pasado, el presente o incluso el futuro, pero esta vez, estaba en una cueva, se veía oscuro y olía a carne de cordero cruda y había varios huesos de sátiros

_-Déjenme en paz- dijo un chico rubio- no les diré nada_

_-Dinos donde está y no les haremos daño a tus amigos- dijo un ciclope apuntando a otro chico rubio, uno castaño y una pelirroja_

_-Déjalos ir, ellos no saben donde la escondí, si los liberas, te la Dare_

_-Eres muy inteligente, hijo de Nadie, pero eso no te salvara, -gruño el ciclope- Dímelo o tondos mueren_

_-Díselo Freddy, por favor hazlo- rogo la chica pelirroja_

_-No Rose, si lo digo no acecinara a todos_

_-Por lo menos así estaremos juntos para siempre Freddy – dijo el otro chico rubio_

_-No los arriesgare Mark –dijo Freddy –Polifemo!, jura por el rio Estigio que los liberaras_

_-Lo juro por el rio Estigio, pequeño enano, ahora dime donde la escondiste._

_-Jamás te lo diré- le grito del mestizo- Ahora Harry_

_En ese momento Harry, el chico castaño, rompió las cuerdas que los ataban y corrió junto con Mark y Rose a la salida de la cueva de Polifemo_

_-No te dejare Freddy, no lo hare- dijo Mark_

_\- Hazlo, vete, solo así estarás libre_

_-Pero no quiero ser libre si no estoy contigo, te amo_

_-Yo también te amo, ahora vete_

_Antes de que se fuera el trió de mestizos, Mark se acerco a Freddy y le dio el mejor beso que jamás le había dado._

_-Vámonos Mark- grito Rose- _

_-Que bonita escena, muy bonita, pero se les olvida algo, para irse necesitan darme la lanza- sentencio Polifemo_

_-Prometiste liberarlos, pero nunca te dije que te diría donde esta- le murmuro Freddy_

_-Morirás hijo de Nadie, morirás_

_Después de decir eso, el ciclope lo golpeo por las costillas y lo mando volar, escucho un grito y en ese momento todo se oscurece_

o0O0o

Me despierto de golpe gritando y llorando por el sueño que acababa de tener, me encontraba en la enfermería y estaba amaneciendo, mis papas se encontraban a un lado mío, y Gus al otro

-Que pasa Sally, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto papa

-Si, fue solo una pesadilla, de Freddy…- le respondí con una voz apenas audible

-Con Freddy, dime que paso Sally- me dijo mama

-Fue de cuando murió, en la cueva de Polifemo- dije, sin creer que nunca me hubieran dicho donde murió, ni que era gay, pero eso no me molesto, lo que molesto fue que no hubieran dicho donde murió

-Porque?- pregunte

-Porque, qué? – pregunto papa

-Porque no me dijeron donde murió Freddy, ni que estaba con otros campistas cuando ocurrió

-Porque creíamos que no era necesario decírtelo

-Pero eso ya no importa, porque Rachel dio una profecía, y tú vas a partir en una búsqueda en cuanto te hayas mejorado – anuncio Quirón

\- Hace cuanto estoy dormida?

-Desde anoche- me respondió Gus

-Pues ya estoy mejor, vayamos a esa búsqueda

-Todavía no te has mejorado, aparte del desmayo, te golpeaste fuerte en la cabeza, sería mejor que durmieras por hoy, mañana iremos, si es que quieres que yo te acompañe- me dijo Gus

-Claro que quiero que vayas conmigo, eres mi mejor amigo Tav- yo le decía Tav en lugar de Gus, como todos le decían

-Entonces duerme

Después de haberlo dicho, todos se fueron para dejarme descansar.

oO0o0Oo

_Soy un campista del Campamento Mestizo por y para siempre_


	7. 6- Misiones, Trenes y Cangrejos

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueño de nada sobre PJO o HoO que es de Rick Riordan, mio es solamente la trama y todos los personajes no conocidos antes, son mios y solo mios. **

**Lamento tardar tanto entre capitulo y capitulo, pero hay veces en que no puedo escribir porque estoy demasiado ocupado, pero tratare de subir por lo menos un capitulo por semana.**

oO0o0Oo

CAPITULO 6 – MISIONES, TRENES Y CANGREJOS

Después de haber descansado, salí de la enfermería y me dirigí a mi cabaña, la número 3 que es la de Poseidón. Solo estoy yo allí, ya que Poseidón no ha tenido otro hijo desde mi papa. Me duche y cuando acabe una caracola sonó.

Fui a cenar. Se me antojo una hamburguesa y refresco de cola. Como todos los demás, fui a la hoguera y lance parte de mi comida al fuego, una ofrenda a los dioses.

Poseidón – dije y lance parte de mi hamburguesa

A los dioses les gusta el aroma de la comida quemada. Me senté en la mesa y cene tranquila. Luego de eso todos nos fuimos a la hoguera. Los chicos de Apolo comenzaron a cantar y los de Fobos y Deimos contaron historias de terror.

Al acabar me fui a dormir. Por suerte tuve una noche sin sueños.

oO0o0Oo

En la mañana siguiente me prepare para salir de misión. La profecía fue clara. Necesito a un campista de Iris y a uno de Hades. Con Hades no tenía muchas opciones. Solo había un campista y es un legado como yo. Luigi di Angelo. Hijo de Nico di Angelo. El es uno de mis mejores amigos, así que él iba a ir conmigo. De Iris había unos 7 campistas. Elegí a Tav, mi otro mejor amigo.

Lista para irnos? – pregunto Luigi

Si, pero antes vamos a desayunar, no? – le respondí

Si, yo tengo hambre – dijo Tav, con su pelo tiñéndose de morado

Pues vamos

Desayune unos hot cakes con mermelada de frambuesa y un frapppe de galleta Oreo. Al acabar de desayunar, revise mi mochila para asegurarme de tener todo: Cambios de ropa limpia, 200 dólares, 50 dracmas, ambrosia, néctar, un juego de cuchillos por si acaso. Si, llevo todo

A las diez de la mañana ya estábamos listos para salir. Quirón nos llevo a la colina mestiza para partir. Argos, nuestro guardia de seguridad, nos llevo en la furgoneta a New York para ir a Salem. El camino fue un poco aburrido, pero yo no lo estaba. Quería llegar ya para estar con mi hermano.

Entonces, vamos a ir a Salem, Oregon? – pregunto Tav

Sip, vamos a Salem.

De allí, vamos a Los Ángeles, a los estudios de grabación El Otro Lado. Convencemos a Caronte para que nos deje bajar. Convencemos a Hades para que nos deje llevarnos a Frederick. Nos vamos de allí, regresamos y fin de la historia – termino Luigi

Llegamos a New York y fuimos a la estación de trenes para tomar uno que nos lleve directo a Salem. Lo único que esperaba era un viaje tranquilo. Vaya que si me equivoque.

Cuando llegamos a la estación, percibí una extraña sensación. Como si algo mágico estuviera escondiéndose entre los mortales. Lo ignore y fui a comprar los boletos.

Tres boletos para Salem, Oregon – dije a la encargada

Serán 150 dólares señorita – me dijo con amabilidad

150 dólares! – pregunte alarmada

Si, los viajes de aquí a Salem son caros, pero le recomiendo un viaje a Las Vegas, están de promoción, 2x3. Le saldrá más barato. Y allá puede comprar otros boletos

Está bien, deme los tres boletos a Las Vegas – dije manteniendo la calma

Aquí están, el tren sale en tres horas, que disfrute su viaje

Pague 50 dólares por los boletos, los recogí y me fui con los chicos.

Listos para Salem? – pregunto Tav

No vamos a Salem, vamos a Las Vegas – le respondí

Porque? – pregunto Luigi

El viaje directo a Salem cuesta cien dólares más caro que un viaje a Las Vegas y de ahí a Salem. Salimos en 3 horas

Tres horas!, eso es mucho tiempo, que vamos a hacer en tres horas? – pregunto Tav

Podemos ir al Olimpo, o ir al centro comercial, o ir al…

No termine de hablar porque se escucho un rugido proveniente de afuera de la estación. Las personas comenzaron a correr y a gritar. Se oía como eran destruidos carros y salimos corriendo a ver que causo el alboroto.

Genial, no hemos partido y ya llegaron los monstruos – se quejo Luigi

Carcinos – susurre

Cominos? Para que queremos cominos? – pregunto Tav

Carcinos, no cominos, C-A-R-C-I-N-O-S – grito Luigi

Es un cangrejo gigante. Hera de ordeno que atacara a Hércules mientras estaba ocupado con la Hidra. Como recompensa, Hera creó una constelación con su forma, Cáncer. – les dije

Y como rayos llego aquí? – pregunto Tav

No sé, pero vamos a acabarlo – dijo emocionado Luigi

Luigi no era como su padre. El era más alegre, extrovertido, sociable, feliz, y creo que ya me entendieron. El generalmente le alegraba cuando había que matar a un monstruo como ahorita. Saco su espada de Hierro Estigio, Tav saco su arco de Platino Nubular y yo saque a Retiarii, mi anillo de Perla Marina, y lo transforme en tridente.

Luigi y yo atacamos. El fue por la derecha y yo por la izquierda. Mientras tanto Tav disparaba sus flechas de luz (la mayoría de los chicos de Iris pueden controlar la luz y algunos de Apolo). Carcinos lanzo un golpe con su pinza cerrada que apenas pude esquivar. El legado de Hades aprovecho esta distracción y le corto la otra pinza con su espada de un mandoble.

El cangrejo gruño y mando a volar de una patada. Le encaje el tridente en un hueco que había debajo de su axila. Logre hacer que quedara inútil su pinza, Tav lanzo mas flechas y una le dio en el ojo. Luigi llego y le corto 2 patas. Saque un par de dagas de mi mochila y le corte 4 patas, quedando solo con dos, así no podría moverse.

El tridente desapareció de la axila del cangrejo y apareció en mi dedo como un anillo. Lo convertí en una lanza y se la encaje por la boca a Carcinos, haciendo que se evaporara en un montón de polvo. El polvo comenzó a volar por el aire y quedo el caparazón del cangrejo.

Te lo ganaste Sally – dijo alegremente Luigi

No, lo matamos entre todos – dije

Lo atacamos entre todos – me corrigió Tav

Y tú lo mataste, te lo ganaste – termino Luigi

Y que hago con el – me le quede viendo

Tal vez sea como la piel del León de Nemea. Porque creo que el caparazón era indestructible

Si, tienes razón Tav – me acerque al caparazón y se encogió a convertirse en una sudadera color coral y me lo puse

Se te ve bien Sally-matadora-de-cangrejos-gigantes

Mejor vámonos antes de que nos atrapen – dijo Luigi

Sí, hay que esperar a que llegue el tren

Dicho y hecho, nos fuimos a la estación a esperar a que llegue el tren.

oO0o0Oo

**Otro capítulo, espero que les guste, y otra breve descripción de otro personaje:**

**Luigi di Angelo**

**Edad: 15**

**Alias: Iggi**

**Estatus: Legado de Hades**

**Padres: Nico di Angelo y Francesca Keranda (mortal italiana)**

**Descripción física: 1.76 de altura, fornido, cabello negro, ojos verde oliva, piel olivácea.**

**Habilidades: Control de las sobras, viaje sombra, detectar cuando alguien muere, convocar guerreros muertos**

**Defecto fatídico: Rencor hasta la muerte**

**Miedos: Perder a un ser amado**


	8. Nota de Autor (Favor de Leer)

**Odio esto.**

Hola pequeños lectores de mi historia:

Escribo esta nota de autor que odio mucho para decirles que la historia Hijos de Semidios queda cancelada. ¡Es broma, es broma! Jamas cancelaria una historia. Yo soy de ese pequeño grupo de autores que continúan sus historias sin importar que pase. Solo quiero poner en pausa la historia. ¿La razón? Bloqueo de escritor y fluidez excesiva de ideas. Asi como lo hoyen. Me he bloqueado en esta historia y no se me ocurre nada. El otro dia comenze a escribir el capitulo 7 y no llege a las 150 palabras. Y he tenido muchas ideas y siento que mi cabeza va a explotar. Tengo ideas para un par de historias mas. Necesito tiempo para organizarlas y acomodarlas para poder comenzar a escribirlas.

En resumen: ya que estoy de vacaciones pero no saldré a ningún lado **voy a pausar Hijos de Semidios para acomodar mis otras historias.** Aparte me he inscrito a dos retos de los cuales, uno se entrega en seis días. En las vacaciones voy a subir uno que otro One-Shoot para los retos mas aparte uno para otra autora que le regalare para su cumpleaños.

Mis vacaciones acaban el dia 5 de agosto. Asi que para el 20 de agosto he de haber subido minimo **3 capitulos**. Si, tres capítulos. Asi que no me vayan a apedrear o no podre subir nada.

Me despido de ustedes, mis fieles lectores

GhostlyWritter


End file.
